Beso de Satanás
by Gabrys
Summary: Fue solo un deseo al azar para recibirlo en San Valentín. Lo deseo, literalmente. Mas nunca espero que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Tenía a su Satanás, aunque este "tuviera un disfraz", un beso y algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**Se preguntaran ¿que paso? Lo mismo me pregunto una y mil veces... Lo sucedido ni yo lo entiendo, solo se que de un momento a otro la historia había desaparecido, borrada y ya no estaba. Fue tan desagradable y lo peor es que fueron varias. **

**Ahora las he vuelto a subir, solamente las que tenían respaldo, y son solo tres o cuatro. Era una gras alegría que "Beso de Satanás" lo tuviera guardado en documento word o hubiera desaparecido. **

**Bien, lo siento por este suceso. **

**Y ahora las dejo leer, espero sus comprensión. **

**Gabryela...**

* * *

Cuando despertó... solo le vino un pensamiento a la mente _"Faltan dos días para San Valentín" _Para la mayoría de personas sería alegría de saber que pronto llegaría ese día del amor, único del año que se celebra sin parecer un loco enamorado u obsesionado etc...

Sin embargo para ella solo significaba que de nuevo estaría sola, sin nadie con quien celebrar, a pesar de tener amigos y verlos en el transcurso de ese día, nada se comparaba a su tarde y noche, desolador, triste y vació.

Por eso, el solo saber que en tan solo dos días sería el día del amor, le bajaba su autoestima. Y para acabarla de ajustar, estaría de descanso esos dos días, era un horror, una pesadilla... alguien la ha de odiar allá arriba.

No entendía aún porque siempre en los hombres en los cuales se fijaba nunca eran los que le convenían...

Ponía como ejemplo a Anthony, rubio, alto, de buena complexión pero que por un accidente había fallecido una semana antes de San Valentín...  
También estaba Archie, un hombre elegante pero mujeriego que le gustaba su amiga Annie y se lo dijo un día antes del 14...  
Otro era Neal, un maldito que la engaño un año entero y cuando lo busco un 14 de Febrero lo encontró en la cama... con otro hombre...  
Y Stear, bueno en realidad, solo fueron a una cita y ambos llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor seguir como amigos, porque no se podía dar nada más, sería raro...

Albert, quien era como un padre para ella y su jefe, le dijo una vez: _"Debes tener paciencia y calma, Candy. En algún momento llegara esa persona especial..."_

Bien... (Sarcasmo)... esa persona parecía nunca aparecer o llegar. Se moriría sola y se había resignado a eso, pero dentro de su corazón, cuerpo y alma deseaba algo, un beso, apasionado, excitante, amoroso, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo delicado, todo eso en un solo beso, podría dárselo cualquiera, robado, prestado, educando e incluso un homosexual.

Soltando suspiros sabía nunca sería, tan mala suerte tenía en su vida...

-No importaría si un demonio me lo diera...- dijo más sabía deliraba...

...

Caminaba por el centro comercial, haciendo algunas compras, como ropa, bragas sexy que nadie nunca vería, también algún regalo que les daría a sus amigos y a su jefe, porque no importaba si este estaba casado, igual se lo daría... Ese también era otro que se le iba o más bien ya lo tenía perdido, cuando lo conoció le gusto e incluso había ideado una manera para conquistarlo y llevarlo a la cama, porque quieran o no, ese hombre era toda una creación perfecta de Dios, lastimosamente se enteró tarde que estaba casado, una pelirroja amable que se hizo amiga de ella a los pocos minutos de conocerse. Era otro que se le iba y quedaba anotado en su lista de perdidos. Debía añadirle a su lista del 14, un tarro o mejor dos tarros grandes de helado de chocolate y fresa para ahogar sus penas, esa era un buen remedio, además de comprar alguna película para que la viera esa noche de soledad, también debía comprar más baterías para su "amigo" que salía para esas noches de fría soledad. Y un regalo para Albert.

Mientras pensaba en que comprarle a su querido jefe y amigo, noto que había una nueva tienda, donde antes estaba **"Dolce's"** la tienda de golosinas más deliciosas que hubiera probado, ahora se encontraba **"Nullam Lapides" **y no tenía la mínima idea de lo que significaba, pero por el vidrio podía ver piedras preciosas en aretes, pulseras, cadenas, dijes, de todo y eso le gusto.

Quizás nadie le daría un regalo en San Valentín, eso no impedía dárselo a ella misma.

Cuando entro, su cuerpo tembló por unos segundos, el aire acondicionado parecía estar fuerte, su cuerpo se acostumbró a ello. La tienda estaba llena de varios objetos, adornos, centros de mesa, una lapicera, lámparas y peceras, de otro lado estaban las joyas, aretes, alhajas, sombreros con pequeños adornos que hacían lucir más hermosas esas prendas. Estaba fascinada.

Sus ojos se iban de una a otra cosa, tan indecisa en saber que le gustaría.

Detrás de un mostrador dos mujeres observaban a la rubia. Ambas sonrieron cuando la vieron que por primera vez las noto desde que entro...

-Oh lo siento, no las vi- apenada se disculpó al estar tan distraída...

-Tranquila querida, a nosotras nos alegra que hayas entrado a nuestra tienda y te guste lo que has visto...-

-Todo es hermoso-

-Gracias cariño... mi nombre es Ponny y ella es María- Ponny era alta, ambas lo eran, cabello castaño tomado en un moño y con pequeños anteojos, María tenía el cabello castaño también suelto y ojos avellanas. Ambas eran hermanas...

-Y yo con gusto te atenderé pequeña- ambas parecían tener entre 25 a 30 años.

-Gracias María-

-Bien, y dime pequeña... ¿Que buscas en especial? ¿Algún regalo para un novio, o amigo, o pariente?- pregunto María acompañándola en su recorrido.

-Es un auto regalo- dijo murmurando... daba pena, así lo sentía. Tal vez le dirían que era patética, ella se lo repetía muchas veces a la semana.

-Oh... quieres darte un agasajo, eso no está mal. Algunas veces es bueno hacerlo...- le sonrió sin pensar en nada malo, María creía que las mujeres debían consentirse por lo menos una vez a la semana y debía ser así con todas. - ¿Que deseas regalarte?

-No lo sé, todo es tan hermoso y las piedras son tan lindas, únicas...- se hipnotizaba con cada una de ellas...

-Nuestras piedras son especiales, únicas en su estilo, no encontraras dos iguales en ninguno lado.- le mostraba cada piedra en la joyería, ninguna era igual - no decimos esto mucho, pero también son mágicas.

-¿Enserio?- no lo creía del todo.

-Claro, algunas piedras te dan confort, otras paz, armonía, otras están destinadas a causar un ambiente tranquilo en el trabajo, solo debes saber cuál escoger. Y quizás alguna cumplan deseos, no lo sabemos en realidad. Todo podría pasar.

-¿Deseos?- su mente maquinaba en lo que podría desear y solo un pensamiento abarco su mente ... -Quizás encuentre alguna piedra que me cumpla el deseo de tener un novio- dijo como broma pero María podía leer en su mirada tristeza y soledad... al ver lo que había dicho se corrigió - Digo...

-Tranquila, entiendo...-

Soltó un suspiro... -Si... pero nadie me hace caso... quizás necesito un demonio para mi sola-

...

Ponny sacaba otra joyería para ponerlas a la vista de los clientes. Desde que iniciaron ese negocio les iba bien, pero lastimosamente la renta de los locales era a veces demasiado, habían encontrado ese local más barato que otros, a su opinión lo era. A veces levantaba la vista para ver a su hermana María con la joven que había entrado a su tienda. Tenía un aura de tristeza y soledad, parecía no tener a alguien que la amara y tal vez por la cercanía de la fecha del amor se sentía más triste.

Siguió con su trabajo, cada objeto era puesto con delicadeza. Ellas creaban y cuidaban esas piedras, cada color denotaba algo. También tenía otras piedras, pero estas eran especiales, eran mágicas y únicas, raras en su espécimen. Y esas las tenía cerca del mostrador pero fuera del ojo de la clientela. Su mano coloco la última piedra color naranja con su cadena de plata. Cuando se alejó, sus ojos vagaron por todas las piedras y objetos más regreso de golpe al ver algo brillar.

Una de esas piedras raras y únicas estaba brillando, esa era la más especial. Se acercó a ella para verla más de cerca, brillaba con más fuerza cuando una voz se alzaba más y reconoció cual era, la niña rubia con algunas pecas en su rostro.

_"¿Podría ser?... Significa que... has completado tu búsqueda"_

Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar de la emoción. Esa piedra tenía su historia y al fin obtuvo su brillo que tanto necesitaba...

-María- su voz no se alzó mucho... necesitaba a su hermana ahora mismo... -¡María!-

Ambas voltearon a ver a Ponny quien hacía señas a la morena para que se acercar con rapidez.

-Disculpa Candy, mi hermana me necesita. Ahora vuelvo-

-No se preocupe María-

María casi corrió con su hermana, parecía alarmada y preocupada, también feliz y aliviada...

-¿Que pasa Ponny?- pregunto preocupada de que algo malo haya pasado con alguna de las piedras...

-María... mira- en una caja de terciopelo rojo, Ponny, le mostró la piedra a su hermana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la piedra, esa piedra que nunca en toda su vida que ella recordara, y era muy larga, brillando ahora lo hacía. Involuntariamente llevo sus manos a la boca, parecía haber hecho un descubrimiento que salvaría al mundo de muchas enfermedades o así se sentía.

En realidad no importaba como ella o su hermana se sintieran, le piedra estaba brillando y eso solo significaba una cosa, fueron muchas en realidad pero solo una importaba. María volteo a ver a Candy, quien sostenía en sus manos un espejo adornado con piedras rosas, lo que significaba belleza natural, parecía estar muy entretenida con ello. Su vista volvió a la piedra, la cual brillaba aún más cuando la rubia se acercaba...

-Ponny- miro a su hermana quien sonreía suavemente -es ella.

Se miraron por escasos segundos, hablándose en silencio con la mirada.

...

Había encontrado un joyero con una hermosa piedra verde pero no se decidía aun que quería, todo era tan hermoso y estaba a su presupuesto, mas no sabía cuál llevarse.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Candy?- María volvió a ella, sonriendo delicadamente.

Negó con la cabeza... -Todo es tan hermoso, no se cual comprar...

-Ese es un dilema... sabes quizás tenga algo que te gustaría mucho... Ven-

Tras el mostrador Ponny las esperaba.

-Candy, te he visto tan indecisa y decidí mostrarte una de nuestras piedras más exóticas y única en todo el mundo. Ve-

Abrió la caja de terciopelo rojo, los ojos verdes de Candy quedaron prendadas de la piedra, solo con verla se enamoró. La piedra era del tamaño de un dedo meñique pequeño, con forma de gota, de color azul océano con toques de rojo oscuro. Su cadena era de oro blanco. Era tan delicado, tan frágil que le daba miedo tocarlo y quebrarlo.

-Es hermoso- murmuro.

Ambas hermanas vieron con fascinación como Candy quedaba prendada de la piedra. Eso era bueno.

-¿Te gusta Candy?- pregunto María.

-Si- estaba hipnotizada por su color. Pero se veía tan caro que dudaba poder comprarlo... ¿Y... cuánto cuesta?-

Ya empezaba a imaginar el precio, solo un millonario podría comprarlo. Bien... (Sarcasmo otra vez)... todo le iba mal cuando se acercaba esa fecha.

-Nada- le informo Ponny.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió... -¿No puede ser posible?

-Claro que si Candy- le dijo Ponny -Sabes nuestras piedras son únicas y también sus dueños, tú has contemplado cada objeto como un ser precioso y rara vez alguien lo hace. Tratas a nuestras hermosas piedras con fragilidad y eso me gusta. Además tu aura se ilumina con solo verla y eso es un gran cambio.

-Pero... no puedo hacerlo. Yo no...

-Hazlo Candy, tómalo como regalo nuestro para ti. Además si lo luces con tus amigas ellas vendrás a nuestra tienda y eso sería agradable.- le dijo María.

Estaba entre uno y sí. La piedra parecía llamarla y no podía negarse.

-¿Recibirás nuestro regalo, Candy?- pregunto Ponny, sabiendo ya cuál sería su respuesta.

-Está bien- tomo la pequeña caja -Gracias-

-Es un placer Candy. Solo déjame decirte que esta piedra no solo es única por su color, sino también es mágica. A veces cumple los deseos de las personas buenas.- Ponny sonrió mientras en susurros recitaba palabras -Venit ad te, et ad illam. Separavit únirra nihil appetat et amet.

Candy no logro escucharla al estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

_"¿Deseos?" _pensó, ella podría pedir un deseo... ¿cómo cuál? Entonces recordó lo que tanto deseaba, un beso. _"Desearía un beso, suave, exótico, placentero, excitante, rudo... de un hombre, cualquiera, incluso podría besar a Satanás. Un beso de Satanás, eso deseo." _lo último había sido sarcasmo, pero todo podría pasar.

...

Regreso a su casa, con sus compras y su regalo de las dos hermanas. Parecían raras a la hora de que se despidió, le habían que se pusiera de una vez su cadena y lo hizo para complacerlas, desde entonces se sintió diferente, de buen humor y ya no pensaba en lo sola y aburrida que estaría el 14.

Estaba cansada y decidió tomarse un baño eso la relajaría enormemente, fue al baño lleno la tina con burbujas y sales relajantes. Quito toda la ropa y su cabello tomado en una cola. Al entrar al agua soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, ahora que lo pensaba en verdad necesitaba sexo, llevaba dos años sin tenerlo y eso la tensaba. Bien, todo la tensaba, si pensaba en su mala suerte. Tomo espuma con su mano y la jugo, tomo otro poco y se la unto en su cuello, hombros y cubrió sus pechos desnudos, no se había quitado la cadena y el agua mojo la piedra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos observo a su piedra brillar por un segundos y después nada. Lo adjunto a su imaginación, tenía bastante e incluso a veces su imaginación le mostraba a hombres que la desearan pero no eran reales.

Le gustaba su cadena y la piedra.

_Venit ad te, et ad illam. Separavit únirra nihil appetat et amet._

Creyó haber escuchado algo, pero tampoco le tomo importancia.

No supo cuánto paso, pero en ese tiempo sintió que había alguien más en el baño, que alguien la miraba y su mirada penetrante la erizaba. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, giro su cabeza hacía la derecha, donde la puerta del baño se encontraba. Lo hizo y regreso a su antiguo lugar. Sin embargo volteo bruscamente al percatarse que había alguien en su baño.

-Ahhhh- grito espantada y tratando de cubrirse. En su agitación noto a la persona, era un hombre alto, con el pecho desnudo, unos pantalones de cuero, un tridente negro en su mano derecha, unos cuernos rojos saliendo de su frente y una cola que se meneaba detrás de él y era larga... ¡Oh Dios.. Era Satanás!.. - Dulce Serafín... - se desmayó. Resbalando en la tina hasta perderse en el agua.

-Grr...- un gruñido retumbo en el pecho del hombre... -genial pide a Satanás y se desmaya... - se quedó unos segundos quieto, esperando que esa chica saliera del agua, pero al parecer no lo haría. -Debo sacarla de ahí o se morirá. ¿Porque demonios me toco a una mujer tan asustadiza?-

Tirando su tridente, metió sus brazos al agua y saco el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia, viendo en su cuello colgando la cadena de plata blanca y la piedra que brillaba.

-Al menos aún está viva... Ahora me tocara ser su niñero... Tan bajo he caído...-

.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Plácidamente dormía, descanso tan bien que no se preocupó si la alarma no sonó, porque aún le quedad otro días más, el fin de semana y el Lunes empezaría de nuevo a despertar temprano para ir a trabajar. Así que ahora disfrutaría descansar, despertar a medio día e ir a comer fuera.

Quería olvidarse que fecha estaba, que sucedería en pocos días u horas, ya ni le interesaba mucho en realidad. Y quería... quería... quería... ¿había alguien con ella?

Había otro pesor en su cama, a su lado, se sentía observada. ¿Algunas de sus amigas vino anoche a quedarse? ¿Qué había pasado ayer en la noche? ¿Porque no recordaba bien la noche anterior?

Empezó a resumir lo que hizo; levantarse y recordar que en dos días sería San Valentín, ir al centro comercial y comprarse algunas cosas, la tienda de joyería y objetos con piedras hermosas, Ponny y María diciéndole que la piedra cumplía deseos, su deseo del beso, llegar a casa cansada y meterse a la tina para relajarse y después... ¿después que paso? _No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como llegue a mi cama. Creo que le puse muchas sale al agua..._ pensaba y nada venía.

Suspiro tranquila, todo era cosas de su cabeza, quizás por la fecha. Pero entonces ese pesor extra en su cama desapareció y ahora escuchaba a alguien caminar por su habitación, con tranquilidad y de nuevo su mirada en su persona. Y de golpe recordó el extraño acontecimiento en su baño. Abrió los ojos incorporándose y ver a esa persona que invadía su habitación. Era la misma de ayer en la noche. Grito de nuevo, tomando lo primero que vio y lazándolo a ese hombre que se encogió de hombro por su grito. Tomo otra cosa y se la lanzo, otro más y lanzo, otro y otro y otro, hasta sin verse con algo que pudiera causar daño. Se cubrió su cuerpo al verlo desnudo, la sábana blanca la cubriría bien.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- aunque la maldición quizás solo alegraría más a ese invitado sospechoso.

-Los relojes, solo han sido fabricados para una cosa: Despertador. Puede causar mucho daño si cae en la cabeza de alguien- su voz era profunda, gruesa y varonil, distrayéndola por dos segundos y olvidar ese hecho para centrarse en averiguar otras cosas.

-Ese era el principal motivo al lanzarlo- ¿qué hacía? hablar con ese hombre como si fueran amigos de muchos años. Viendo su vestimenta, la misma de ayer, pecho al descubierto y con un lavadero de 6 perfecto, pantalones de cuero tan apretados que... wow... dejaban muchas cosas en la cabeza de cualquier mujer, los cuernos aun en su frente, rojos, su cabello de color castaño largo a la altura de cuatro dedos abajo de su hombro, alborotado y su tridente en su mano izquierda que parecía sostenerlo al cansarse de posar tanto. ¿La cola? saber Dios donde la escondió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- había picardía en su voz, sensualidad detonante.

-¿Q-Que?- balbuceo indignada... - Ni es tus sueños Satanás- con sus dedos hizo una cruz para alejar el mal. Tuvo que amarrar bien fuerte la sabana para que no resbalara y dejara ver su cuerpo como Dios la trajo al mundo, bueno exceptuando lo de la sangre y el llorar y siendo un bebe.

Ese rostro serio, el cual le parecía esculpido por los ángeles, como un adonis, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que... le paro el corazón por media milésima de segundo. -Satanás no sueña. Pero si hace realidad lo que desea.- Él interpretaba muy bien su papel.

Sintió miedo, ese hombre podía ser muy sexy, tener un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquiera, una voz tan sensual que la excitaría, pero su procedencia era de temer.

-Así que Satanás ¿eh?- trataba de hallar palabras que decir y salvar su alma... - ¿Cómo sé que usted es Satanás, y no un pervertido violador?- dijo nerviosa.

_Vamos Candy, podrías haber pensado en algo mejor. Incluso Satanás podría ser un violador. _Se decía a sí misma.

La sonrisa de Satanás se agrando un poco por varios segundos mientras la miraba a ella, piel pecosa, ojos verde como el jade, una nariz pequeña respingona, cabello enredado largo con rizos, y su cuerpo, lo recordaba bien cuando anoche la saco del agua para que no se ahogara, no estaba nada mal, y él era sincero, le gusto lo que vio. Volvió a su rostro serio sin emociones...

-Quieres pruebas.- dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras ella retrocedía todo hasta toparse con la mesita de noche en su dormitorio... -Puedo mostrártelo, está debajo de estos pantalones de cuero negro, entonces verás que es diferente a los hombres normales que hayas conocido.

Candy abrió la boca, sorprendida por un segundo e indignada a los siguientes. ¿Y este que se creía? ¿Que ella era virgen y no había visto lo que hay dentro de los pantalones de un hombre? Claro que ya lo hizo, muchos años atrás y bueno... si había de diferentes tamaños y grosor, eso lo entendía bien, pero solo por ser Satanás sería diferente su forma o el tamaño. Nah... Eran patrañas. Todo era lo mismo, fuera hombre o Diablo o Dios o Ángel.

-No lo creo. He vistos muchos y todos tienen la misma textura, quizás varían en medio o un centímetro de largo, así que no creo que eso que tengas adentro me sorprenda y me haga creer que eres Satanás.

Él abrió y cerró varias veces los labios. Uff, esa mujer lo había tomado con la guardia baja al respondedle así. En realidad nunca lo pensó de esa forma.

-Yo habla de lo que muchas personas se han osado en decir sobre Satanás, que la mitad de cuerpo para abajo tiene forma de cabra, mujer pervertida- no pudo aguantar más seriedad, sonrió esa mujer era sorprendente, lo había dejado sin habla y con palabras sin decoro.

-Oh...- había malinterpretado todo, se sintió avergonzada -lo siento- se disculpó.

Esa rubia era bipolar, ayer en la noche estaba asustada, cuando despertó parecía defensiva por invadir su habitación, también nerviosa al decir que no era el Diablo, con pensamientos morbosos hacía un minuto y ahora avergonzada, tímida. ¿Quemas tenía para mostrarle?

-Pero espera... ¿En verdad eres Satanás? si es así ¿porque estás aquí? ¿Acaso me voy a morir? o ¿fue porque le dese la muerte Neal cuando lo encontré con otro hombre? porque debía hacerlo, el muy desgraciado bateaba para otro lado, además eso fue hace dos años no es muy tarde para ello. O ¿es que fue porque dije que un demonio podría besar mejor y me llevaras al Infierno para que ese demonio me dé un beso? bueno eso solo era delirio y yo... -

-Silencio...- la cayó. ¿Cuantas palabras podía decir esa mujer en menos de medio minuto? ¿No le faltaba el aire o se cansaba?

A veces hablaba sin parar, pero es que tenía que haber una explicación por la que el mismo demonio de los infiernos estuviera ahí con ella. Entonces lo vio, su collar, que compro o más bien le regalo Ponny y María, estaba en el cuello del hombre o demonio (daba lo mismo)... junto a su piedra en forma de gota con ese color azul aunque parecía más oscuro a la luz del día.

-Maldito ladrón devuélveme mi cadena con mi piedra- había sido un regalo y lo pelearía, aunque fuera un demonio de fueras sobrenaturales.

-Esta es mi cadena, la tuya cuelga de tu cuello- dijo aun divertido, había juzgado muy temprano a la rubia, sería divertido y entretenido.

-¿Qué?- toco su cuello y ahí estaba la piedra, azul océano con rojo sangre y esta estaba brillando... -¿Que sucede? ¿Porque brilla? Ponny y María dijeron que solo había una y nunca encontraría otra igual, ni aunque la fabricaran...- no entendía.

-Ponny y María ¿eh?- ya no tenía los cuernos y el tridente desapareció. Solo quedaba él con su pecho desnudo perfecto y sus apretados pantalones de cuero. - No hay iguales, eso es cierto. Mira muy bien tu piedra y la mía, mujer.

Lo hizo, su piedra de azul océano y rojo sangre brillaba, la de él no lo hacía pero era de un solo color de azul no tan oscuro y ahora notaba que eran el mismo color que sus ojos. ¡Fascinante! Pero no entendía.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, ahora calmada y esperando una buena respuesta.

-No juzgues vestimenta. Deseaste un beso de Satanás ¿recuerdas?- no había deseado un beso de nadie, eso solo había sido sarcasmo.- y te lo cumplí.

-Ya entiendo- ambas hermanas tenían razón, la piedra era mágica - eres un genio, como el de Aladín.

¿Aladín? _Tampoco visto tan raramente, ¿qué clase de mujer me toco? _recriminaba en su mente.

-No. No soy un genio y tampoco como el del dichoso Aladín. Yo solo me presente como tu deseo decía, nada más-

No entendía mucho... -¿Quieres decir que... me darás un beso y te iras?-

-No del todo. El beso si, irme no lo creo.- se acercó más a ella y Candy si fuera posible quería atravesar la pared para hacer más distancia - La piedra colgada en tu cuello me pertenece.

-¿L-La piedra?... si la quieres...- se quitó la cadena ofreciéndosela -ten es tuya, ya no la quiero.

Resoplo. Ya no estaba esa valiente mujer, ahora la asustadiza.

-Me refiero que la piedra es tuya, te ha elegido y por lo tanto, yo, soy tuyo y tú, eres mía-

-¿Mío? ¿Tuya?-

-La piedra y mi piedra son gemelas, a diferencia de la tuya que tiene el color rojo ¿Sabes lo que significa?- se adelantó otro paso... negó con la cabeza a falta de palabras... - esa piedra es mi corazón quien ha encontrado a la mujer que será mía. Te ha elegido... cuando brillo por primera vez y te escucho supo que era para mí, por eso Ponny y María te la dieron.

-Espera... ¿Ponny y María?- detuvo su andar. - Ellas me la dieron porque brillaba con mi voz...- dijo incrédula - ¿Es esto una broma?

Solo hablaban y hablaban, no podían pasar a lo que debían pasar y era importante. Cuantas preguntas más podría tener ella, derrotado tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, esperando más y más interrogatorio y saciar todas para poder al fin hacer lo que debía.

-No es una broma-

-Claro que sí, debe serla. Porque nadie vendría solo porque dice que su piedra, o sea la mía, es su corazón. Es imposible.

-No lo es- alzo la voz para que entendiera de una buena vez. - Ponny te dijo que la piedra es mágica y no se equivocaba, ellas la han cuidado a la espera de que la piedra, o sea mi corazón, encontrara a la mujer destinada para mí. Cuando la piedra brillo fue cuando hablaste por primera vez al entrar a la tienda de Ponny y María. El color azul me representa y el rojo es el de mi corazón. Mi piedra es la gemela de la tuya, cuando están cerca brillan haciéndose una sola. ¿Entiendes, Candy?-

Sería cierto ¿que los deseos que hacían realidad?, porque si deseo un beso "de Satanás" y este hombre se lo cumplió vistiendo igual, si hubiera deseado un novio que le hiciera el amor salvajemente ¿él lo hubiera hecho?, la verdad es que no se hubiera resistido mucho, se veía potente, musculoso, lleno de vida y a ella eso le faltaba, vida sexual, era alto, un poco más que ella, y esas manos ... ¡Oh Dios! se hubiera muerto si esas manos le hubieran recorrido su cuerpo y con tan solo pensarlo se humedecía. Tenía la boca seca, su cuerpo parecía estremecerse cada dos segundos. ¡Oh Dios!... no otra vez... necesitaba aire fresco, mucho aire fresco.

Acalorada como se sentía, se cruzó la habitación, hacía el balcón para que le pegara el aire. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Ni en sus más recónditos sueños.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Estaba a punto de gritar de ira. ¿Solo eso le había prestado atención? ¿Que la llamo Candy? ¿Enserio? -Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Terruce, puedes llamarme... Terruce- se paró haciendo media reverencia con arrogancia.

-Te llamare como usted diga... Terry- le fastidio. Quien llamaría Terruce a un hombre que se tomaba la molestia de tutearla.

-Me estas fastidiando- le canto.

-No me interesa- le contesto, ya estaba más calmada, dejando de estar erizada... -Escucha... esto es difícil de digerir, hace un día atrás estaba agría, furiosa, triste porque eran escasos días los que faltaban para Valentín, y a tan solo un día, mañana, de esa fecha especial. Vienes con tu vestimenta de medio desnudo con unos pantalones que ... - trago saliva en tan solo pensarlo- ... parecen muy pequeños, diciendo que vienes a cumplir mi deseo de un beso, porque la piedra me eligió, al ser tu corazón, como la mujer que está destinada a ti, que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya ¿así nada más?-

-Si-

-Bueno, se escucha algo loco- le pensaba... pero era irreal, a nadie le sucedería eso, nadie que tuviera tan buena suerte en el amor y no estuviera tan desesperada como ella. - Aun así, no sé qué... hacer-

-Es el destino, o el amor, o lo que fuese. Pero las personas como yo, sabemos cuándo alguien es la mujer indicada con la cual pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Claro esto puede romperse a menos que estuvieras casada, lo cual no estas. Si fueras lesbiana, lo cual dudo mucho ya que mencionaste anteriormente, que ya has visto a "muchos" de varios tamaños y te creería si fueras bisexual.

Volvió a ponerse roja, no estaba casada, no era lesbiana y tampoco bisexual, la tenía acorralada, y aun así no creía en eso de estar destinados.

-Por tu rostro, he de saber que no eres ninguna de las tres. Has tenido mala suerte, según mencionaste sobre un tal Neal y batear para otro campo, eso explicarías porque estás sola. Nunca encontraras a alguien que te haga sentir lo que yo a ti. Te estremezco con solo mirarme, me deseas y créeme, no solo tú.

Es que, era como un cuento de hadas, erótico. Como una película, o un mito.

-Yo no quiero obligarte o forzarte a nada. Y tienes res opciones.

Le llamo su atención, al menos había otras salidas... -¿Cuales?-

- 1. Aceptar que tú y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.  
2. Quebrar en varios pedazos la piedra y quemarla para que todo esto desaparezca. Y olvidarte que sucedió. Y-...  
3. Devolver la piedra a Ponny y María, al menos estaría en buenas manos y dormiría un muy buen tiempo, hasta que mi corazón vuela a latir por alguien más.

¿_Su corazón vuelva a latir por alguien más? Quiere decir que encontraría a otra mujer. ¿Porque no me agrada esa idea? Mis tripas saltan y mi corazón duele con solo pensarlo. Pero debería hacerlo, es demasiado para procesar y tener, no creo poder tenerlo y guardar este secreto. Pero no me molestaría tener a un adonis en mi cama todos los días. ¡Oh Dulce Serafín! ¿Qué hago? Es tan difícil._

Esperaba a que tomara una decisión, su corazón no había latido por alguien así, desde que fue encerrado en la piedra. Pero el aceptaría su decisión, si lo devolvía se resignaría, si lo quemaba pues lo salvaría de tener el corazón en dos, y si aceptaba que se pertenecían, pues sería lo mejor del mundo.

-Es tan difícil- susurro.

-Entonces habla con Ponny y María, ellas podrían ayudarte- camino lento hacía ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Ellas?-

-Son buenas consejeras y las guardianas que me protegieron durante años.- bajaba su rostro suave y sus labios estaban por rozarse y unirse.

-¿Enserio?- sus ojos se perdieron con los azules de él. Su mirada era tan penetrante que se haría su esclava si así pudiera tenerlo solo para ella.

-Si- un pequeño roce causo muchas emociones en su cuerpo, se sentía derretir y no lo había tocado aún...- y si decides devolverlo, te ahorraras el camino-

Se separó de ella, alejándose, dejándola abrumada, mareada y con las piernas como gelatina. ¿Cómo podría causarle eso, sin siquiera besarle?

-Cierto- le costó encontrar su voz. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso que esperaba no hubiera escuchado. Y no lo hizo, porque aparentaba ver su dormitorio dándole la espalda, mientras por dentro se debatía en morder los labios rosados y carnosos, probar su sabor y rozar su piel, pero debía resistir, mucho-mucho, mas debía hacerlo...

-Bien- volteo a verla como si nada hubiera pasado- mientras haces eso, yo daré un paseo.

_¿Un paseo? _se dijo...

-A-así... vestido- cuantos infarto le daría a las mujeres cuando lo vieran caminar así. El hospital se llenaría en una epidemia de mujeres desmayas por un hombre de ensueño.

-No. - en un parpadeo, su vestimenta había cambiado, llevaba jeans, una camisa azul con una chaqueta de cuero encima, sus botas motorizadas y anteojos negros cubriendo sus ojos. -Esto es mejor.- _Eso está muy bien. Cállate Candy, en qué demonios estás pensando, serénate o parecerás de esa mujeres desesperas por un hombre así. Y deja de babearle._

_-_Sí, mejor...

-Muy bien, esta podría ser la despedida, según la decisión que tomes.- la tomo de su barbilla, con su pulgar rozando sus cálidos labios...- Adiós pecas-

Aturdida, de nuevo, con su toque reacciono cuando él ya se había separado.

-¿Eh?- escucho su risa, reía, desde que lo vio cuando despertó solo sonreía, su risa... wow... todo la excitaba... -idiota, no me llames pecas.

-Adiós... - estaba lista para saltarle encima y golpearlo si volvió a decirlo... -Candy

Y desapareció, como arte de magia. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero estuvo.

-Oh demonios... Candy ¿qué harás?-

...

No lo había pensado dos veces cuando él desapareció. Se dio un baño rápido, lo más rápido que lo hubiera hecho, se vistió, unos jeans, blusa y bailarinas, su cabello en una cola y ni siquiera se maquillo.

Salió rumbo al centro comercial, debía encontrar a las dos hermanas y que le explicaran ¿porque su piedra le dio un hombre?

Quería reírse, enserio. Es que todo parecía un mal chiste. Y si empezaba a creer que su mala suerte le causaba todo eso. Quizás era bipolar, porque hace unos segundos atrás quería reír, ahora quería llorar. Sus emociones estaban muy activadas al mismo tiempo. No quería parecer una loca enfrente de todo el centro comercial y le fuera peor.

Cuando diviso la tienda "**Nullam Lapides**", y no sabiendo aun su significado, corrió. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, al ser automáticas, volvió a sentir el aire acondicionado fuerte. Se estremeció, parecía hacerlo mucho ese día.

Había algo de clientela en la tienda, algunas mujeres cautivadas con los objetos, otras con las joyas, había entre mujeres y las dos hermanas estaban atendiéndolas. Ahora debía esperar que se desocuparán.

...

Ponny a pesar de estar atendiendo a una mujer con unos aretes, había visto a la rubia entrar, incluso desde que corrió para llegar a la tienda. Esbozo una suave sonrisa, porque eso podría significar algo y le causaba curiosidad sobre lo que la joven mujer le diría. Y al verla tomar asiento en una de sus sillas, entendió que las esperaría, así le diera la noche y no le importaba.

María lanzaba miradas de su hermana a la rubia, veía lo agitada que estaba la joven mujer, y no era por la carrera que dio para entrar en la tienda, no. Era por algo que le sucedió, sino no hubiera llegado con ellas. Su cuerpo y corazón brincaban de emoción. Hacía unos 10 o 13 años atrás una situación similar había sucedido, similar a la roca, porque el de esa vez fue un hombre el que la compro y al día siguiente había llegado sonriendo a ellas y agradecido. Además esto sucedió en Escocia, y el hombre era un rubio que siempre llevaba anteojos oscuros en su rostro.

Ponny ya llevaba atendiendo a 3 mujeres y creía que era suficiente tiempo para hacer esperar a Candy. Ella tenía un corazón amable y no podía hacer sufrir más a la rubia.

-Muchas gracias por su compra. Que tenga un buen día-

Al ver a María atendiendo a 2 mujeres y a su otra ayudante Molly, con otras 2, se dirigió a Candy. Quien perdida en sus pensamientos no vio su presencia hasta que le hablo.

-Porque no me acompañas, Candy- Solo asintió, ahora que estaba ahí en la tienda, todo era más pesado y preocupante.

-¿Ella es la chica que eligió la piedra?- la chica Molly pregunto María al terminar de atender a una clienta.

-Si- a María se le iluminaron los ojos... -Tardo mucho en aparecer ¿no crees?-

-Bueno, él es muy cabeza cerrada y creo que le fue difícil aceptar ese hecho, pero donde manda un corazón no manda el cerebro.

Ambas rieron, siguiendo atendiendo a más clientes.

...

Candy respiro, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de empezar a hablar.

-Ponny, hay un hombre que apareció en mi apartamento, diciendo que yo le pertenezco y él a mí.

Ponny se cubrió la boca evitando soltar carcajadas.

- .. Y entonces Terry me dijo que tenía 3 opciones y que ustedes podían ayudarme, aconsejarme.

-¿Terry?- pregunto divertida... - me sorprende escucharte llamarlo así, cuando nunca ha dejado que nadie le nombre nada más que Terruce.

-Él me tuteaba y ¿qué persona que tutea, quiere que le llamen Terruce? Así que use su diminutivo, pero me dijo que lo estaba fastidiando.

-Sorprendente- opino Ponny.

-¡Ponny!- no le estaba ayudando en nada... -Ponny no entiendo ¿Quién es Terry? y ¿porque dijo que "las personas como él"?

-Está bien Candy, te contaré.-

Le presto toda la atención.

-Él no es una persona normal, ni María o yo, nosotras somos hechiceras. Terry también. Fue hace 500 años. Terry venía de un linaje de hechiceros, y nuestro corazón es quien encuentra a la persona que es nuestra otra mitad. Desgraciadamente en ese tiempo, Terry era un codiciado joven para las hechiceras y las brujas. Pero él no estaba interesado en ninguna, muchas se quisieron ganar su corazón más nadie pudo hacerlo. Su padre, Richard, estaba orgulloso de él, porque era el próximo líder de los hechiceros. Pero había algunos problemas, los brujos y las brujas querían hacer una alianza, un enlace de lazo matrimonial, con el hijo del Hechicero más grande y líder, con la bruja más fuerte y líder de su aquerrale. Se llamaba Susana, y tenía una obsesión con Terry. Y ni Richard o él, quisieron hacer esa alianza, porque los brujos eran traidores, Susana tomo eso como el principio de una guerra. Y a pesar de todo lo que Richard hizo para negar eso, a Susana no le importo, ella era fuerte y tenía más años que Terry y su padre. Por lo tanto tenía más conocimientos en magia, así que sabiendo que los hechiceros eran más que ellos, lanzo una maldición. En la cual Terry y 5 más quedaron malditos.

-¿Cual fue esa maldición?- pregunto Candy.

-Susana sabiendo que los hechiceros se guiaban en su corazón para encontrar a su alma gemela. Les maldijo convirtiendo su corazón en piedra, para que nunca encontraran su amor. Eso conllevo a ser encerrados en esas piedras. Hizo que los hechiceros dudaran de su propio corazón, causo caos y dolor al padre de Terry... - Ponny relataba porque Terry estaba en su piedra... -Es por eso Candy, que él te dijo eso, el corazón de un hechicero es sincero, cuando encuentra a su otra mitad sabe que es suya y él pertenece a ella. Pero no te obligara, por tal están las 3 opciones. Richard... sabiendo de la maldición de su hijo pudo modificar poco, lanzo un hechizo en el cual las cinco piedras, sus corazones, aun tendrían vida y cuando encontraran a su otra mitad, ellos saldrían de la piedra para enfrentarse a esa persona, dándoles tres opciones. 1. Aceptar que ambos se complementan. 2. Devolver la piedra a sus guardianes y quizás en algún momento conocería a otra persona y 3. Quebrar en varios fragmentos la piedra y lanzarla al fuego. Tres piedras han encontrado a su alma gemela, una fue aceptada como alma gemela, otra fue devuelta pues esa persona tenía familia y la más trágica fue quien acepto la tercera opción.

-¿Porque la más trágica?-

-Porque si decides quebrar la piedra y lanzarla al fuego, están lanzando su corazón, destrozándolo, quemándolo y matándolo.

-Eso es terrible.

-Por eso querido, tú eres quien decides que hacer, él te ha dado tres opciones. Estoy segura que no estas casada, ni comprometida, y tampoco Lesbiana. ¿Qué te impide aceptarlo?

-Bueno... yo... no se-

-¿Le has dado un beso?-

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Un beso es lo que define si te gusta o no. ¿No te dio un beso?

Suspiro... -Mmmm... Casi... nos besamos.

-Veamos. ¿Sentiste escalofríos en tu cuerpo cada dos segundos? ¿Tus piernas se volvieron gelatina con solo tenerlo cerca? ¿Te abruma y marea sin siquiera besarte o tocarte? ¿Te excitas con tan solo imaginar lo que sus dedos te harían sentir?

Hubo un silencio, su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Acaso Ponny leía los pensamientos? Aun recordaba cómo se sintió cuando el rostro de Terry estuvo cerca, cuando sus labios tuvieron un leve roce y los escalofríos que le provoco con sus pensarlo sin ropa, lo excitada que estuvo varios minutos.

-Esas cosas solo puede causarte la persona que tanto has esperado. Todo eso que te ha sucedido en estos años, catalogándolo como mala suerte era porque tu corazón esperaba a tu persona indicada. No dudes tanto Candy o al menos no tardes tanto en tomar tu decisión. No puedes durar más de un día con la piedra y después deshacerte de ella, causaría más dolor. Decide Candy.

-Está bien-

Salieron, en la tienda había dos personas comprando, María y Molly les atendían. Ahora sabía la historia de Terry y la magia de la piedra.

Se despidió de ellas y salió rumbo a su apartamento. Tomo un taxi, al olvidar que tenía auto que la podría llevar al centro comercial. Cuando el taxi el dejo enfrente de su edificio y casi a punto de entrar en él, una moto se estaciono en frente, en una Harley Davidson bajo la persona de la cual fue hablar con Ponny, Terry.

En menos de un segundo se acaloro, su figura con esas ropas, la chaqueta, los anteojos, el cigarrillo y todo él, le causaban bochornos en el rostro.

-Regrese a tiempo- su voz la aturdió. De nuevo tenía la sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, necesitaba llegar a su baño y refrescarse el rostro.

No dijo palabra, camino y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla y casi correr al baño. Dejando a Terry confundido por su actitud. Y mientras ella estaba en el baño, sabiendo Dios que... examinaría su apartamento.

Paso de pared en pared, observando los cuadros, las fotos de quizás su familia. Algunas decoraciones, paseo en la cocina, sala, comedor en el cuarto de lavandería, la habitación de invitados hasta llegar de nuevo a su habitación. Abrió gavetas, se vio en el espejo, y el armario que sin querer se topo con una caja que parecía más baúl.

No sabiendo cuanto tardaría la rubia en salir y teniendo curiosidad por saber que había, lo abrió.

Al principio no entendía que era porque se veían plumas arriba, al menar, encontró con un juego de esposas con terciopelo negro, también había una bolsa plástica transparente llena de patitos, de hule para el baño, con cuernos pero un poco pesados para ser de hules. Una caja rectangular delgada que decía "**Por dentro y Por fuera" **al abrirla se encontró con un tubo rojo largo de 30 cm, lo hizo a un lado y siguió viendo, otra caja cuadrada roja y al abrirla había un lengua. Por último saco otra caja, igual de rectangular y delgada, **Stronics **decía la caja, era recto pero también flexible cuando lo doblo, en la parte baja tenía varios botones, de _Suave_ hasta _Extremadamente Salvaje_

Candy salió del baño, sintiendo que había mucho silencio. Lo busco pero no había señas de él, vio la puerta de su armario abierta y encontró a la persona que buscaba quien en esos momentos tenía algo personal en sus manos.

-¿Que estás haciendo con... los juguetes?- esperaba que él no supiera lo que era eso en sus manos.

-¿Juguetes?- lo había dicho como si eran objetos con los que jugaba cuando niña... -Hay Candy, podré tener demasiados años, pero se cómo se mueve el mundo cada año. No me sorprende que una mujer como tú, tenga tanto vibradores para consolarte.

Estaba literalmente muda, esos ojos azules le estaban penetrando, tenía una mirada animal, un hombre con hambre de ella.

-Yo...

-¿Cómo te sentirías teniendo a mí y a este vibrador dentro de ti, juntos?-

-Ahh...- un gemido escapo de sus labios. Ya parecía imposible negarse a que todo eso era una broma o un sueño. Con tan solo esas palabras la había hecho gemir de excitación y emoción.

Se rendía... ya no le importaba lo que ese hombre frente a ella fuera. Si Terry decía que él le pertenecía y ella era suyo, pues quien era ella para negárselo. Se entregaba, que él hiciera lo que quisiera pero que la tomara ya. Pero primero debía ser el beso o su cuerpo...

¡Qué demonios! que fueran ambas cosas... pero YA.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Terry sonrió, la había dejado muda, aunque no tanto cuando gimió de excitación con sus palabras.

Había algo con ella. No había mentido cuando que no era ella la única que parecía atraída en todas las formas. Tuvo que tener mucha voluntad para no lanzarse encima y ahora esa voluntad se le había ido o desaparecido, esos ojos verdes ardían de deseo por él. Dejo en la cama el vibrador en su mano, con pasos largos y rápidos llego hasta ella, frente a frente, podía sentir su corazón palpitar, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido. Sus labios medio abiertos, sus mejillas coloradas. Dudaba encontrar a alguien igual que ella.

Sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios ¿en qué momento la besaría? ¿Haría algo? o ¿ya no le interesaba? la última pregunta era negativa, porque podía leer el deseo en esos ojos azules. Ya se había rendido ¿que esperaba de ella? ¿Tomar el primer paso? Bien... lo haría.

Iba a decir algo, mas todo se fue el demonio cuando lo tomo del cuello y unió sus labios, lo beso. Había tomado la iniciativa al no verlo hacer algún movimiento.

El roce de sus labios en esa mañana, le lanzo varios escalofríos, pero ahora... ahora era diferente. Se sentían tan bien, cogió sus labios y su lengua, con suavidad entrando a su boca hasta que la sintió moverse y hacer a ambas lengua pelear por el poder del beso, hasta sentir su pulso acelerarse en su contra.

Sus manos cayeron en su cadera y corrieron a sus costados encontrando entrada en la blusa roja, pudiendo sus dedos tocar la piel suave y cremosa. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caer, solo se había imaginado como sería y ahora solo podía aguantar las ganas de suspirar en sus labios.

Con su mano derecha se trasladó a su espalda, acarició y subió hasta toparse con el broche de su sostén y por "arte de magia" este se abrió, la sintió curvarse, era... no sabía... todo era... dejaba de pensar con su labios.

Lograron separarse a falta de aire. ¡Que lastima que sus pulmones no pudieran vivir sin aire!

_Wow... Ponny tenía razón, un beso define todo. Con un hechicero como este y que bese así, dudo que quiera deshacerme de él... _pensaba Candy con una sonrisa tonta.

-Esto define que ya eres mío y nadie más te va a tocar- Las manos no se habían movido de su espalda a pesar de ya no besarse... - si llegas a traicionarme, créeme, te corto tu hombría.

Retrocedió tres pasos, algo asombrado. Esta mujer, pequeña, rubia con pecas le estaba amenazando su hombría si la llegaba a traicionar... nadie en esta u otra vida le habían hecho una amenaza tan... Loca. Soltó varias carcajadas... habían pasado de excitante a gracioso.

-No hay duda mujer pecosa, que la vida junto a ti nunca será aburrida.- y antes de que le reclamara por su apodo de pecas, la tomo de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y devorando sus labios en un beso apasionado que demostraba como se sentía en esos momentos. Sus lenguas danzaban para acariciarse una a la otra. Cansado de deber inclinarse un poco para apropiarse de sus labios. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y la levanto, obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas.

Trastabillo al no ver lo que estaba en su camino hasta toparse con la mesita de noche.

La pasión estaba en sus límites, desbordando por toda su piel. Volvieron a separarse pero el no dejo de besarle, movió sus labios a su cuello besando y lamiendo escuchando gemidos pequeños de la rubia en sus brazos, que tenía sus dedos enredados en su cabello y le daba pequeños jalones con cada sensación electrizante... y el celular de la rubia sonó... con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban se separó de ella, quien tenía la mirada perdida y aun aturdida.

-¿eh?.. ¿Porque te alejas?- se sentía privada de su gran placer y no podía dejarla así con las ganas.

-Celular- esperaba que con esa simple palabra y el ruido que este hacia supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿eh?- estaba confundida, ¿que tenía su celular? hasta que el foco se prendió en su cabeza... -oh ya entiendo- Terry espero que ella en verdad entendiera o la excitación le nublaría la mente... -quieres que nos grabe mientras tenemos sexo... podría decir que me parce un poquito erótico-

Y por segunda vez, soltó carcajadas, la mujer le divertía y más con sus incoherencias que decía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que él quería grabarse teniendo sexo?

-El celular está timbrando, tonta pecosa- entre carcajadas le dijo.

-Ah... el celular-

...

Tardo 20 minutos al teléfono, había sido Sam, la esposa de Albert, quien la llamo. Pues estaba intrigada en saber que había hecho, si decidió aceptar que Terruce Grandchester era el hombre que tanto espero o lo había devuelto. Claro todo hubiera terminado con un "Me quede con él" pero prefirió preguntar "¿Cómo sabía de Terry y la piedra?", de ahí la historia que le contó Sam y las explicaciones le llevo tanto tiempo. Resultaba ser que la mujer de su jefe fue una de los hechiceros que fue maldecido. Y Albert, hace 13 años, cuando el rubio tenía 20, Ponny y María le habían regalado la piedra, pidiendo compañía al sentirse solo y se le concedió una mujer, desnuda en su cama, y el final fue feliz, pues el rubio no se resistió tanto.

Era todo tan fascinante que por todo el tiempo que tardo hablando se le olvido lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llamada, hasta que colgó con una sonrisa divertida y cuando regreso a su habitación aun sin acordarse, todo se le vino a la mente al encontrar a ese hombre que le movía el mundo, acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con sus jeans, sus botas de motociclista y el pecho desnudo.

Parecía estar dormido. Podría ella hacerle muchas cosas así como se encontraba y que perdía con hacerlo ahora.

Con movimientos ágiles de un gato, se quitó sus jeans, con blusa y bragas, subió a su cama sin hacer mucho movimiento. Ahora que lo veía no quería despertarlo y privarle de sus sueños, quizás así reponía fuerza y cuando despertaran en la mañana lo harían como animales en celo. Tenía mucha imaginación, ya podía ver lo que harían y su rostro plasmaba una sonrisa pícara. Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. Pero alguien no planeaba eso ahora.

Sintió dedos que trazaban líneas en sus piernas descubiertas, esa sensación que causaría los dedos de Terry, un pulgar se metió en la pita de su Tanga negra tomándola y soltándola dándole pequeños latigazos. Murmuro algo que ni ella misma entendió, pero le gustaba como su imaginación le hacía sentir todo real. Los dedos siguieron subiendo hasta sus pechos y en el escote de su blusa jugar a entrar y salir pero sin tocarle más allá.

Gruño desesperada, porque solo estaba jugando con ella.

-No desesperes pecosa-

Hasta en sus sueños le llamaba así.

Los dedos desaparecieron y una mano entro debajo de su blusa, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su vientre, su palma abierta moviéndose de un lado a otro, volviendo a retomar el camino que esperaba, subiendo hasta atrapar en su mano un pecho junto a un suspiro de felicidad. Masajeo suave torturándolo, lo atrapo con todas sus palmas, apretó y deslizo hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el pezón.

Rosado y duro, sus besos se regaron por todo su pecho, mientras su mano trabajaba en su pezón. Pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios... ¡Oh! que buena era su imaginación...

Sintió un resoplido en su piel, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el castaño quien tenía su mano en su pecho acariciándolo dando pequeños toques a su pezón duro.

-Ohhh- gimió viendo sus ojos depredadores.

-Te pierdes mucho en tu imaginación.

Le subió la blusa, hasta dejar la desnuda, el sostén ya se lo había retirado ella misma cuando hablaba por teléfono.

Beso un pecho pasando al otro, los pezones estaban duros, con un pequeño beso en los labios bajo de nuevo a esas montañas que le empezaban a gustar, su boca se posó sobre uno de los pechos, chupando, lamiendo y besando cuando los soltaba, mientras su otra mano acariciaba para no dejarlo solo. Se pasó al otro pecho para hacer sentir especial a los dos. Mordisqueo el pezón cuales ya estaban muy sensibles de tantas caricias.

Gimió alto ante ese toque y protesto cuando su mano libre dejo de acariciarle.

-Soundproof parietes- murmuro y la habitación brillo por escasos segundos...

-¿Que... fue eso?- pregunto entre suspiros...

-Así, nadie te escuchara cuando grites mi nombre...-

-No seas tan engreído- protesto.

Su mano libre dejo de masajear su otro pecho cuando su boca volvió a su trabajo anterior. Lamia todo el pecho mordisqueaba y dejo su marca en él. Y sabiendo que ella estaba perdida entre sus caricias, hizo lo que ella menos pensó. La penetro con dos dedos de un solo golpe.

-Terry- grito su nombre. Al no esperarse esa acción. Ya estaba húmeda y los dedos entraron fácilmente.

-Te lo dije- le dijo bajando con besos por todo su vientre hasta llegar al inició de su tanga negra... -gritarías mi nombre.- los movía lento, en círculos gimiendo una ya otra vez ante solo la sensación de dos dedos dentro de ella, cuando creía que todo iba bien se quejó de frustración, este hombre solo estaba jugando con ella. ¿Porque saco sus dedos? si se sentían tan bien.

Tomo la delgada prenda interior y empezó a bajársela haciéndola levantar las piernas para deslizarla sin tanta dificultad. Ahora si dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos, con las piernas sobre sus hombros, viendo su sexo húmedo por sus jugos vaginales. Era una vista que quería grabar.

Terry estaba de rodillas y sin mucho esfuerzo o negación de parte de ella, le abrió más las piernas. Y no perdió tiempo en sellar la distancia que había entre ellos y besar su lugar más íntimo.

-T-Terry- la rubia grito al sentir el calor de su boca en su piel sensible. Se estremeció y las manos grandes de él tomaron su cintura para que no se moviera tanto cuando su lengua empezó a explorar su feminidad. Él fue cuidadoso con su trabajo, chupo su clítoris y sintió como se hinchaba entre sus labios antes de empujar a la estrechez de su cuerpo.

-Mmmm... Ahh- Candy gimió, trato por hacerle frente al abrupto placer como él expertamente arremolino su lengua dentro de su intimidad. Con las manos agarrando sus cabellos mientras ella temblaba. Una parte de ella ya había dejado de pensar en cómo antes se había imaginado a ese hombre al tocarle y sin embargo ahora eso ya ni siquiera importaba porque era muy pero muy bueno en la vida real.

Terry bromeo deslizando su lengua dentro y fuera y gruñendo de placer mientras ella se estremecía con él. Sus manos comenzaron a orientar sus caderas en movimientos oscilantes, ayudando le a empujar dentro de ella. Lamiendo, sorbiendo y gimiendo como ella creció mojada para él. Su deseo de degustación ante su sabor.

Los muslos de Candy temblaron alrededor de sus manos, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, ya se encontraba corriendo hacía su clímax gracias a la talentosa y ágil lengua de su amante. Ella esperaba su liberación pero al mismo tiempo sentía que las cosas estaban demasiado rápido. Quería también jugar con el cuerpo de él, antes de estar debajo de todo eso que se llamaba Terry.

-E-Espera Terry- jaloneo de sus cabellos con fuerza hasta subirlo a su altura.

-¿Qué?- gruño, estaba muy bien ahí abajo en su calor íntimo.

-No es justo que solo yo este disfrutando y desnuda-

Con algo de fuerza logro invertir posiciones. Beso su cuello bajo con besos hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón, agradeciendo que él antes se haya quitado las botas. Podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones, cuando desabrocho el pantalón y empezó a bajar se dio cuenta que él no llevaba ropa interior, solo los jeans y nada más. Que cuando logro bajarlos a los muslos, el miembro duro, largo y excitado salto a la vista de sus ojos.

Estuvo un momento contemplándolo, era grande, más que los que ya había visto y sentido. Trago fuerte a tan solo saber que lo tendría dentro. Siguió bajándole el pantalón hasta estar él también desnudo.

Su mano se apodero de su miembro erecto, subiendo... y bajando... torturándolo como él hizo con ella.

-Tu toque es increíble- alabo apretando los dientes para no dejar salir una maldición al no hacerlo más rápido y tiro de ella para darle un beso caliente. Candy gimió en su boca cuando su lengua la encontró, a un ritmo inquebrantable, así con fuerza y profundamente.

Candy podía sentir el miembro de su amante crecer más con cada toque que le daba arriba y abajo, lento y sin prisa. Manos de Terry cayeron en sus hombros al separarse de su beso, sus ojos azul estaban oscurecidos la miraban con avidez. Y mientras ella seguía en su trabajo, él volvió a capturar sus pechos con la boca, teniendo un pezón entre sus dientes. Tirando de él antes de calmar con movimientos rápidos de la lengua. Se olvidó lo que hacía porque su boca le daba placer.

Aprovechándose de eso, la tomo de la cintura y la tumbo debajo de ella. Acariciaba, besaba, desesperándola, como le gustaba verla hacer un gesto de fastidio o gruñir de frustración. Ella ya no estaba de humor par juegos, era ya-ya.

-Terry, por favor.- jadeo cuando su hombría rozo su muslo.

-Pequeña impaciente- Se acomodó entre las piernas delgadas, su mano envolviendo su longitud para guiar a su entrada. La penetro de una embestida, llenándola de una manera que nadie nunca había hecho.

-Ahhhh- gimió arqueándose instintivamente contra él, aferrándose a sus hombros y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él, cruzando los tobillos en la espina dorsal. Terry no pudo evitar gemir cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron mucho más apretados.

-Esta tan jodidamente mojada- amando como sin esfuerzo entraba y salía.

Candy se quejó encantada, cautivada por la forma en que su pene se froto en sus paredes internas, avanzaba y retrocedía, en creación de la maravillosa fricción que hacía girar su cabeza y sus nervios se quemaran.

Terry sonrió de cómo esta mujer ya estaba atrapada en el momento, gimiendo incoherentemente cada vez que se introducía en ella. Había tomado una sabía decisión al insonorizar las paredes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiro su brazo tomando el vibrador que dejo en la mesita a la par de su cama y lo tomo. Experto logro ponerlo en su clítoris y pulsar el juguete temblando en su contra junto a sus embestidas duro y profundo.

Candy grito como fuego líquido recorrió sus venas.

-¡Oh Dios!... Si... mmm... Ahhhh... Terry- gemía alto y seguro la podría escuchar todo el edificio si él no hubiera hechizado la habitación.

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo su nombre, como su sexo se contrajo con fuerza a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, el orgasmo sería intensificado, no solo por él sino también por las vibraciones añadidas del vibrador. El hechicero apretó los dientes en contra de su propio placer, como ella lo succionaba a su alrededor.

Ella era tan sexy, tan caliente, tan mojada, apretada y hermosa cuando gemía para él. Que cuando ella llego a su orgasmo más espectacular, el cedió ante su deseo liberándose. De alguna manera se las arregló para aguantas, porque no era el primer orgasmo de la rubia era el tercero, ese esfuerzo lo dejo sin aliento, apoyando su cuerpo con el de ella, tirando al suelo el vibrador apagado.

Presiono besos suaves a su espalda ancha desnuda y acariciando sus hombros donde con sus uñas dejo algunas marcas que dejarían cicatrices.

Ambos estaban agotados, habían dado toda su fuerza y dejado toda esa energía sexual acumulada en esa cesión, aunque sabían podían dar otro más, preferían descansar, porque aún quedaban otros días y noches para disfrutar.

-Ponny dijo que no me arrepentiría de mi decisión y que razón tenía- dijo la rubia algo adormitada, se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de ese hombre y más cuando aún estaba dentro de ella.

-Ella nunca se equivoca- le dio un profundo beso, la abrazo más y una sábana se levantó para taparlos, quedando dormidos...

...

El día 14 de Febrero había llegado, el las afuera, la calle, ciudad, el país, las personas compraban regalos, chocolate, hacían reservaciones en restaurantes para su pareja.

Había amor denotando en el aire, un día tan especial para las personas, que aunque se amarán todos los días, ese era incomparable.

Sin embargo esta historia es sobre cierta rubia que deseo en algún momento alguien para no estar sola en San Valentín.

Ella estaba sentada sobre él, dándole la espalda, el vibrador de la noche anterior estaba enterrado en su sexo y su miembro erecto en otra entrada que nunca en su vida había usado para ese caso sexual. Había tenido un poco e dolor al principió pero tener el vibrador y su pene dentro en diferentes entradas y al mismo tiempo dándole placer había sido alucinante.

Ambos jadeaban, llevaban toda la mañana con su placer y jugando roles. Ahora vestía como Satanás, como la primera vez que lo vio.

-Te dije que nos tendrías a los dos dentro de ti- le susurró al oído mientras la abraza por la cintura.

-Eso fue... wow... pero no te acostumbres a ello- ella suspiro dejándose caer sobre su pecho- todavía me gusta de la otra forma.

La sonrisa del castaño se profundizo. Él se conformaba con tener su culo solo en ocasiones especiales. .

-Solo momentos especiales- le dijo.

-Si.- levanto su brazo y acaricio su cabello castaño... -pero me gusta esto de los roles... Un beso de Satanás no está nada mal.

-Este Satanás le gusta las chicas malas, Candy- le mordisqueó su oído.

-Y a mí me encanta este Satanás- rio divertida...

-Y no estuviste sola para San Valentín, como siempre- beso su cuello -¡Feliz San Valentín!

Suspiro, ya no estaría sola...

-¿podrías convertirte en un Ángel? ¿Qué tan travieso puede ser alguien así?

-No tanto como este Satanás, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo...

Le gustaba esto. Tener a alguien y quien hubiera imaginado que con solo desearlo... todo se le haría realidad. Y que magnifico San Valentín era este, el mejor.

FIN


End file.
